


Dead Gods

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, i must really hate myself huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last-second change of plan leaves Ikebukuro in limbo. Everything has changed, like usual. </p><p>Alternate ending to x13. (massive x2 Ketsu spoilers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Gods

"Hello? Is this... Namie Yagiri?"

"... Ryugamine."

"Uh, yes, it's me. I hope this isn't too upfront, but do you have Izaya's contact numbers? I can't reach him."

 _That was the point_ , Namie thought to herself irritably, eyes scanning the informant's empty office. It had been cleared of everything but the large furniture within an hour, resulting in her sitting on the desk with her back to the windows. "I'm surprised you're awake. You should still be in recovery."

"Eh? Well, I am, but I need to talk to him."

"Izaya disappeared two days ago. There's no trace of where he went, and he hasn't responded to anything or anyone," Namie recited. It was the same explanation she'd given to everybody else with only slight changes to the wording. She mentally added Mikado's name to the list of callers, underneath Shiki, Saki, Mikage, Kine, Masaomi, and Shingen. She had played Izaya's middleman before, but this was getting tiresome.

\---

Anri's apartment was not meant for three, but they managed to squeeze in anyway. Masaomi scrolled through news sites on his laptop with a frown, Anri beside him. Saki was making tea in the kitchenette, shooting wary glances at the two as she waited for the kettle. They'd all been doing a lot of waiting lately: waiting for news, for answers, for Mikado to wake up. Now that he had, it was no easier to decide what to do now. The Dollars had disbanded overnight, a weight off many people's shoulders. Anri wondered if it was lifted off their consciences too, and if giving up Saika would do the same. Probably not, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to find Kujiragi again either. So many people had gone missing since that night, and she tallied them in her head. Izaya, Haruna, Kujiragi, Shinra, Celty. 

Masaomi knocked his head against hers lightly. "You should rest. Thinking about it is only going to make you more upset, and you're prettiest when you smile. We're gonna figure this all out, so don't cry, okay?"

Anri's frown swapped from sadness to confusion. "But... I'm not crying, Masaomi."

"Maybe so, but you look like you might, and that would be the most terrible thing of all. So I'm saying it ahead of time!" He grinned.

The tea kettle whined.

\---

His eye socket had stopped aching, though Akabayashi still removed his glasses to rub at it as he walked towards the office. Dōgen Awakusu had called a not-quite-emergency meeting, and all executives had mandatory attendance. A lot of the immediate concerns had already been taken care of, though Akabayashi couldn't blame the head yakuza for wanting everything organized and the situation neutralized. The amassed bosozoku gangs were being pushed out of Ikebukuro, though the orchestrator and the target of the meeting was still unclear. Both the Dollars and Blue Squares had been on the move that night, one of which was now defunct: the Dollars site had been wiped off the internet yesterday, with its leader hospitalized. It was a stretch to say they would ever be a threat again, though the increased gang activity and corresponding police action meant the Awakusu-kai would need to move carefully regardless.

But what concerned Akabayashi most hadn't even been looked into: the overwhelming, unstable presence of Saika had fallen over Ikebukuro in a haze and then dissipated at about the same time the sky cleared. He decided he would check in on Anri sometime tomorrow, to be sure if she was safe. That was all.

\---

"You're sure you're fine?" Shizuo squinted at Vorona from behind his sunglasses.

"Affirmative. Hospital release was immediate. Shizuo's injuries are of greater concern."

"Shinra always said I healed fast. I'm okay, really."

"Actually, you both look pretty terrible. Compared to you guys, I just got a little frightened," Tom said honestly, looking between the two as they walked down the avenue. "Seeing you both so bruised up is a little shocking, so much that I don't want to even ask what happened."

Vorona looked away, and Shizuo glanced up at the sky. Crystal blue. "Mm. I'm sure the police are on it though."

"Even by Ikebukuro standards, that was pretty extreme. We'll need to be more careful than usual for the next week or so until everything's cleaned up." Tom smiled reassuringly to his coworkers, who nodded resolutely. He trusted them to explain when the time was right, but as it stood he was just relieved to see them again.

\---

Needless to say, Seiji hadn't taken it well. His greatest treasure had cruelly denied his love, and he clung to Mika more than ever before. He'd cried himself unconscious in her arms for the third time in a row, and she watched him shudder in his sleep as she skimmed through her newest audio files. The hour-long clips from her listening bugs were sorted on her laptop by location, and Mika switched from the Blue Squares hideout to the Tokyo Nebula Headquarters for any mention of the head. Rubbing the fake scar on her neck, the girl sighed to herself. She'd missed her chance to finally become one with it, and now it was back in Celty's arms. Stealing it would require Saika, though conquering the sword's chattery hypnosis would be far easier than actually finding the Dullahan herself.

\---

Russia Sushi was open the very next day. Simon smiled as he invited passersby inside, discount flyers in hand like always, but it was less convincing than usual however. The swarm of policemen inside was probably a deterrent for most potential customers. Denis was straightforward and straight-faced, offering sparse but specific answers to his interviewer. The reports of suspected illegal weaponry were tossed out, and the dispatch squad was about to leave when a customer tapped the lead investigator on the shoulder.

"Could I file a missing person report?"

"Sure thing, but you'll need to come down to the station first. What's your name?"

"Manami Mamiya."

"And the person missing?"

\---

"I can't believe there's a police search for me before one for you," Shinra laughed dryly as Izaya flipped channels. News coverage had yet to move on from "the mysterious mass-hallucinations occurring two days ago in downtown Ikebukuro," with police patrols increasing in wake of the multiple slashing attacks. Izaya hated to miss it, but the injuries from running for almost four hours straight left him cooped up in his Chiba underground hideout. And then Shinra had waltzed in the door and crashed his living room.

"Sorry, your trip to Ireland will have to wait." Izaya's eyes drifted from the television screen to his friend, who was occupying two-thirds of the couch with his broken leg.

Shinra waved a hand dismissively. "They won't let me go anyway."

"They?"

"My dad, the Awakusu-kai, Shizuo, Anri, Namie, Kujiragi. And now even you! Should I be touched?" For someone who had recently watched the love of his life disappear into the sky, he seemed completely unfazed.

Izaya's gaze returned to the flickering screen. "If you enjoy being pitied so greatly, then yes."

Shinra answered with a yawn, leaning his head back on the couch armrest and staring at the ceiling. It was unfair how relaxed he was, nearly asleep when there was still much left to do. Izaya's phone hadn't stopped vibrating for hours, but for once, the information broker didn't really care about whatever was happening. He could find out later, when his head stopped aching and his body didn't feel so heavy. He hadn't felt this exhausted in years, not since the day after he met Shizuo. And wasn't that just fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a while in the making.


End file.
